Your biggest fan
by thescientist44
Summary: Santana is an editor on the weather channel. She lives with two roommates, and she's pretty content with her life. But what will happen when she'll meet the quirky, happy and curious waitress who works at the resturant down the block?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show. They all belong to Glee and Fox.**

**Raited M for some language and for later chapters. **

**There are a few parallels with the show but it's mostly A/U. Kurt met Rachel in New York and Santana didn't know her before she moved in. Obviously none of them know Brittany.**

**This is mostly about Brittana but also about other characters. I might or might not write a little Faberry too.**

**So I'm pretty sure I know where I wanna go with this fic, so let me know what you think and I'll keep writing.**

Chapter 1- A little too personal

I never really believed in love. I mean sure, you can be attracted to someone, or even like them, but I don't believe that the love that movies portray exists. Throughout my 23 years I've had my fair share of boyfriends and girlfriends (After my senior year in high school it became exclusively girlfriends), but I don't think I ever loved any of them. I liked hanging out with them, sleeping with them, but I never wanted to stay the night or even cuddle with them. The only person I ever cuddled with was my best friend Quinn, and that happened ones when I came out to my abuela and she kicked me out, resulting in a full week of crying in Quinns arms.

I've met Quinn freshman year of high school at cheerleading tryouts. We both made the cut and were best friends since. After we graduated she went to Yale and I took a year off and stayed in Lima, trying to find something I was passionate about.

After a year of slacking off and doing nothing but sleeping and occasionally partying, my parents gave me an ultimatum. I was told that I could not live in the house anymore unless I start working or go to a university. I couldn't find a job so I didn't know what to do.

I was fortunate enough that my friend Kurt offered me to go live with him and one of his new friends Rachel in New York, and so I went and eventually got a degree in Communications from the University of New York.

So that is how I find myself today sitting in front a computer screen editing a piece for the weather channel.

It's 5:45 pm and in 5 minutes I could go home. It's not that I don't like my job; I just wished to be doing something more interesting. But I guess you gotta start somewhere.

I also have a date tonight in about 3 hours, and I'm not really looking forward to it. As I said, I don't believe in love, but I do believe that we all need some companionship. If the girl is interesting enough I would ask her out, and if she's just hot I'll probably just sleep with her and not call the next day.

The girl I'm seeing today is pretty cute and from the conversation I had with her at the bar last Friday night (I went out with Rach and Kurt and I happened to notice her) I gathered that she's a social worker and likes to go out a lot. She sounded like a girl I could date for a while and have fun with so I asked her out.

"Hey Santana could you go over this piece for tonight I think it could use some of your editing." I was startled at first cause I didn't hear anyone coming in but after I turned around I saw Brian, my boss, standing next to me with a CD.

"Sure, right after I'll finish this one."

Great. Now I'll be working late and I'll probably have to cancel the date. What a way to leave a second impression.

* * *

I actually didn't have to work as late as I thought and the girl agreed to push the date an hour later.

By the time I got home after work Rachel and Kurt were already home and as usual teased me about the late hours I pull at work.

"Who would have thought that out of all of us Santana Lopez would be the one to work the hardest." Kurt said ones I entered our 3 bedroom apartment.

With the paycheck I earn today I can probably rent my own place, but I grew so used to sharing a place with those two that I can't imagine living without them. The only way it could have been better was if Quinn would have lived with us, But Quinn got a job in LA and now she's climbing her way to the top in some big corporation.

"Excuse me? We all work hard, especially those who sing and act for at least 6 hours a day!" Rachel replied to him and Kurt just rolled his eyes. They were both sitting on the couch watching probably another musical Rachel brought home.

"Well you weren't in school with us Rachel so you don't exactly know what to expect from Santana. And anyway I haven't seen you leave the house in two weeks, so you're not working that hard… "

"The musical I was working on got cut because of low funding. That is not my fault!"

Kurt just sightes at that and Rachel goes back to watching the musical. Kurt lookea at me and gesturea towards the couch for me to join them.

I shake my head. "I gotta take a shower, I have a date tonight".

At that Rachel takes the remote and pauses the musical. She and Kurt then both looke at me curiously.

"With who?" Rachel askes.

"Just a girl I met at the bar Friday night. You saw me talking to her."

"And why didn't you mention that you're going out on a date with her?" Kurt askes lifting his eyebrow.

"I'm mentioning it now!" I quickly walk to my room before any of them could respond and just before I close the door I hear Kurt shouting "You better give the deets later or you're on dish duty for the next month!"

* * *

I'm sitting at a nice restaurant that is conveniently located just around the block from my apartment. This is good because of two things: 1. If the date goes bad I can just get drunk and walk home, or 2. If the date goes great I take the girl back to the apartment and hopefully sleep with her.

In front of me sitting Melanie, my date for tonight. The date is actually going great except for the fact that I haven't said a word all night and heard all about Melanie's '_abnormally smart dog_'- her exact words.

I'm actually thinking about sending Rachel a text message and ask her to fake an emergency when I hear a loud boom followed by the sound of breaking glass. I quickly turn to see what's going on and I see a girl on the floor and near her a tray and broken glasses and plates.

The girl quickly gets up and starts to pick up the broken glasses on the floor. She looks a little flustered and she's trying to cover her face to cover the redness that spreads over her cheeks. It's actually pretty cute.

Melanie keeps talking but I stopped listening to her entirely and just watch as the girl keeps cleaning. When she gets up I finally get to see her face. Holly shit. This girl is fucking stunning. She has blonde flowing hair and beautiful long legs.

The girl, who I figure is a waitress here, turns around to walk to the kitchen and just as she starts walking she catches me looking at her. Wow, she has the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

It takes me a few seconds to realize that she stopped walking and she's watching me staring at her. I quickly return my attention to Melanie, trying to hide the little blush that creeps onto my cheeks.

"And then he ran to my nephew who I already mentioned is 2 years old and quickly grabbed the small toy from his hands, preventing him from chocking on it. I mean, what other dog does stuff like that, right?"

I roll my eyes and again start to think of a strategy to run away from this date. "Yeah, great dog" I say sarcastically, thinking maybe she'll get the message and realize I'm bored.

I guess the message is not clear enough cause she keeps telling me all about this '_amazing dog_'.

Just as I start pulling my phone out to text Rachel an SOS message, a waiter approaches our table. Only that it's not our waiter, and it's not a waiter at all. It's a waitress, more accurately the blonde waitress from before.

"Is everything alright ladies?"

"Yeah, wonderful." I answer frustratingly.

"Do you want me to clean up and get the check for you?"

I can swear that she's talking directly to me as if sensing my frustration.

"That would be great, thank you." I smile at her.

She cleans our plates and goes to retrieve our check.

"Well that was nice. Do you want to get together again on Friday?" Melanie asks.

"Sure, I'll call you." Absolutely not.

The waitress comes back and brings the check. As she turns to go she sends me a wink and goes to serve another table. She definitely came to my rescue there. I wander how come she saw I was bored and Melanie didn't. Then again, Melanie was so concentrated on herself, no wonder she didn't see me zone out.

* * *

When I get home Kurt is sitting by our dining table going over some designs for Vogue. After doing a year of internship there he got a permanent position and is now going over new designs for Isabelle, the head designer.

I go to the kitchen to take a glass of water and then take a sit near him.

"So how was it?" Kurt turns his attention to me.

"I'm not going to dates anytime soon after that one."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"My dear condolences. But it can't be as bad as Rachael's date with this Finn guy. She said he was so awkward during the entire date and then he couldn't even hug her properly because he's so tall."

"Well my date wasn't exactly awkward; she was the exact opposite actually. She wouldn't shut up about herself and her stupid fucking dog. And anyway, Rachael is like a midget so I bet he wasn't even that tall and she just exaggerated to not sound lame."

"Oh the blubber type. Maybe she just felt comfortable around you."

"Well I felt like I wanna hurl."

"Please don't hurl on the dining table." Rachel got out of her room and entered the kitchen.

"I'm not gonna hurl. I was just explaining how I felt during my date."

"Oh." Rachel stops for a second and looks like she's thinking about something but then she just goes and fills herself a glass of water.

"Wow Rachel Berry is quiet. Am I in heaven?" I like to tease Rachel. Ever since the first time I met her when I moved in, it was fun to mess with her. She always got angry, and an angry Rachel Berry is the funniest shit I've ever seen.

"Shut it Santana I'm not in the mood." Rachel glares at me with angry eyes. Something must have happened cause most of the time she rolls with it.

"Wooh sorry Rach just messin' with you. What's up?"

I can see the change in Rachel's expression and now she just seems sad. She just sights and takes a sit across from me and Kurt.

"I didn't get the role I auditioned for last week. I just got the call. It's the 3rd refusal I got in a month." Rachel looks like she's about to cry. Kurt gets up and hugs her. He's better with emotions than me. I guess I'll let him handle it.

"You'll get a role Rach. It's a tough profession, with lots of competition. But I've seen you on stage on that small play you were in a few months ago. You were amazing. I even saw Santana smile while you sang. That rarely happens."

"Thank you Kurt." Rachel unwraps herself from Kurt's hug and wipes the one tear that is on her cheek.

"You're the best performer I know Rachel. Don't ever doubt that."

A smile creeps onto Rachel's face and Kurt goes back to his spot and sits down.

"And now excuse me ladies, I have to finish this or Isabelle will murder me."

"Please, she's like the nicest person I know, she won't hurt a fly." I say.

"You'll be surprised what she's capable of when the work isn't done on time."

Kurt goes back to his work and I go to my room and get ready for another day of work tomorrow.

* * *

It's Saturday evening and I have absolutely nothing to do. Kurt has a skype date with his boyfriend Blaine (who I just can't seem to like and fortunately for me is still in Lima), and Rachel is going out with her friend Tina who she met in NYADA.

Last time Kurt and Blaine had a skype date I ended up hearing them having skype sex. Needless to say I was completely grossed out, and this is why I need to get out of the house tonight.

Considering as I'm pretty hungry and all of my other friends from university can't hang out tonight, I decide to go eat in a restaurant and then go to my usual club and maybe pick up a girl to sleep with.

I end up in the restaurant across the block. While the hostess leads me to my sit I see that I'm the only one who's by myself. I don't really care though, I got plenty of friends, and I'm probably not gonna end up alone tonight anyway.

After I'm sat I'm going through the menu when I hear a voice I've heard before.

"Hello, would you like to order?"

I put the menu down. In front of me standing the waitress who saved me on my last date. She's smiling at me, and she has one of the most beautiful smiles.

"Um yeah I would like the chicken salad with some diet coke."

She's writing my order down. "Great, I'll be right back with your drink. Are you dining alone tonight or is someone joining you?"

I don't really know why she asked but I answer anyway. "No, just me tonight."

I'm not sure, but I think I see her face fall a little. She just says "Ok" and goes away. Did she just feel sad for me? She doesn't even know me. I don't know why but it bothers me. I don't want her to think that I got no friends.

After a few moments she comes back with my drink and the smile is back on her face.

"There you go."

"I have friends you know." I say when she's getting ready to go.

"What?"

"I just didn't want you to think that I'm lonely or something. I have lots of friends."

"Friends like that girl from Tuesday night?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Oh hell no. She's not my friend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Well that's a little personal considering I don't even know you, don't you think?" I'm starting to get angry. Who's this girl and why is she asking so many questions.

"I kinda think you owe me though."

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" Now I'm really mad.

"I was just thinking that after I rescued you that night you might say thank you or whatever. Guess I was wrong."

"I would have handled it myself without your help." I frown at her. "Are you even allowed to talk with the costumers?"

"Fine, sorry. Just trying to be friendly." She turns around and leaves.

The only times I see her next is when she's bringing me my food and then my check. We don't talk anymore except for a polite '_thank you_' and '_you're welcome_'.

* * *

As anticipated I end the night with some girl panting underneath me. After she falls asleep I gather my things and go back to the apartment. I don't do overnights. I just don't see the point. It's just going to be awkward in the morning, and I hate awkward.

* * *

The next morning I'm woken up by the ring of my phone. I glance at the clock and see that it's 11 in the morning. Everyone knows I'm not up before at least noon on Sunday. Who the hell is calling me that early?

I pick up my phone and glance at the screen. I smile when I see who's calling.

"Good morning bitch!" The person on the line greets me.

"Good morning to you too Quinn. I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, sorry. It's been a crazy month at work, I barely had time to breath." She says apologetically.

"Its fine, I've been busy too. So are you calling to catch up at 11 in the morning? You know I'm not a morning person."

"For me it's 8 in the morning Santana so quit bitching. Some of us are grown ups who don't sleep all day."

"It's my day off and I'm going to do whatever I want on my day off." I say defensively.

"Fine fine. So here's the reason I'm calling: I just got some news that I thought might interest you."

"Well..?"

"My work is sending me to a whole week of conferences in New York." I can see the smug face she makes from here.

"That's great!" I say enthusiastically. And then it hits me: Quinn is coming to New York. "Holly shit Quinn you're coming here!" I'm so excited that I jump out of bad.

Quinn is laughing. "Yeah!"

"When are you coming?"

"Next Monday. I'm going to be staying at a hotel not so far from you're apartment actually. I made sure of it."

"I can't wait!"


End file.
